Card Captor Kousuke
by Krimson Tears
Summary: Ichiya Kousuke has just come back to Japan after a long absence that lasted 8 years. When he returned, he never expected to find a book, THE SAKURA. Releasing the seal and setting the cards loose all seem to be apart of his destiny, but to what?


Card Captor Kousuke

By: Krimson Tears

Chapter One

_'The Moon and the Sun…' echoed a voice in complete darkness. A boy stood in the darkness with his eyes closed looking as if he was sleeping. 'The moon…' An image of the full moon appeared in the darkness high above the boy shining brightly in the darkness.'The sun…'_

_Another image of the sun faded in behind him, shining just as brightly as the moon. The boy opened his eyes and they too shined in the moonlight, being a bright silver midnight blue color. He looked up to the moon as a shaped appeared in the darkness. A human with long flowing hair the same color as the silver moon and whoever it was had large wings on his back. The boy turned and looked behind him another image faded in, it was a large tiger or lion shaped shadow with large wings. He looked back to the person who was floating in front of the moon, then looked back over to the large animal shaped shadow, then stopped as a glowing below him filled the darkness and the moon and sun disappeared along with the shadow figures. He looked down and saw some sort of seal with a star in the center. Wind wrapped around him as a glowing ball of energy formed across from him at chest level forming into what looked like the shape of a book. The boy reached for the glowing book formed light as it took the form of a pink book with the shaped of a lion and star on the front cover._

_At the top over the lion's head were words, SAKURA._

_"Sakura…?"_

* * *

The dark haired, silver midnight eyed boy leaned back away from the window of the train rubbing his right eye tiredly. He blinked a few times trying to focus his vision as a train attendant came up to him and spoke in Japanese, telling him the train had stopped and that it was getting ready to take off again. "Ah, arigatou gazaimasu," the boy said standing up quickly and grabbed the duffle bag over his seat on the luggage rack. The train attendant smiled kindly at him as the boy bowed saying another thank you then he rushed off the train. When he reached the train station lobby he looked around to see if his father was around waiting for him. He couldn't see him. The boy sighed and looked around for a place to sit and wait until his father came to pick him up.

For eight years he had been in America living with a family relative but recently he had to move again due to unusual and strange reasons. So he was living with his father again after not seeing him for eight years. He couldn't even really remember the reason why he went to live with his last relative, but whatever the reason he had grown to dislike his father. The boy closed his eyes again for a few moments trying to catch a small nap while waiting for his father, an eight hour flight to Japan and then the two hour train ride to Tomeada was tiring and he was so sleepy. It seemed like only minutes went by until someone touched his shoulder and he opened his eyes to see an older man standing in front of him. He looked familiar to the boy, actually he looked kind of like him; suddenly he realized who the man was,

"Otou-san," he said rubbing his eyes again in an effort to keep them open. "Um…it's been a while, Kousuke," his father said and Kousuke looked down, as if that made him feels any better about suddenly coming back after being gone for eight years. "I guess so," Kousuke found himself saying. A long awkward silence erupted after that causing Kousuke to stand up and grab his duffel bag but his father grabbed the bag apparently sensing his uneasiness. "You must be tired; come on the car's outside," Kousuke looked up and nodded then followed his father as he headed out of the train station; he hoped that it would be easier once he settled in to talk to his father.

* * *

Once his father stopped the car at a large house Kousuke blinked, it the house he vaguely remembered from his childhood. His father must have moved after sending him away. "Your thing's came in yesterday; I hope you don't mind that I unpacked them a bit," Kousuke heard his father say. "Its fine," Kousuke muttered looking at the house, it looked roomy just for one person. "Is something wrong?" Kousuke blinked and looked over to his father and stared at him confused.

"No…its just isn't the house a bit big for one person?" His father smiled and Kousuke found himself blushing from embarrassment. "Not anymore it isn't," "O-Oh," Kousuke muttered and then clicked his seat belt off and opened the car door to get out. This father turned the car off and got out as Kousuke grabbed his duffel bag in the back seat before his father could open the back door on his side. He followed his father to the side screen door to his new house. Once inside his father led him to the stairs and up them.

"This is your room, the bathroom is at the end of the hall and my room is on the first floor," Kousuke nodded and then his father walked to the door he had just was his. The room was of normal size, it had an old wooden desk in the far end of the room, a bed covered in sheets and pillows across from the desk. His boxes sat on the ground in the middle of the bedroom a His flat screen T.V was already placed up on the wall and his game system was placed on the small entertainment table. Kousuke set his duffel bag on the bed then went to one of the boxes.

"Maybe you should wait until tomorrow to start unpacking you were on a train and airplane most of the night," "Its fine I don't really mind," Kousuke answered his father as he bent down onto his knee's to open the box. "Do you need any help?"

Kousuke shook his head and then he heard his father sigh. But he didn't complain. He stared at Kousuke for a moment, he could tell that Kousuke seemed like the type to do things on his own, just like him. "Alright but if you need anything I'll be downstairs," Kousuke nodded and took out a small wooden box from the larger box. He looked over to the desk, "Where'd you get this?" he asked and it stopped his father from leaving the room."A old friend said I could have it,"

Kousuke gave a small 'oh' then stood up and put the box on the desk."Is something wrong with it? I can get you another one if you don't like it," "N-no its fine!" Kousuke shouted turning around to face his father who blinked at the sudden out covered his mouth and blushed about ten shades of red. His father raised an eyebrow in silent questioning."S-sorry, its fine really…." Kousuke mumbled looking down and his father nodded. "Do you need anything else?"

Kousuke shook his head and his father nodded then disappeared from the room quietly and then sighed and ran an hand through his hair, man that sure had been awkward, not to mention down right embarrassing. Man this had been one seriously long, long day. Kousuke flopped onto his new bed and closed his eyes; maybe a few hours of sleep would cure him. He fell asleep within minutes his mind fading into his dreams.

* * *

_'What's going to happen now?" a young man asked, Kousuke couldn't see his face, he could only see him from the neck down. Next to him was a young woman from the looks of it, she was wearing a beautiful Chinese dress while the man wore a chinese outfit as well. The young woman held a pink book much similar to the one from his dreams earlier. The SAKURA. _

_"It seems I have no choice but to..." the woman and man faded away into darkness as Kousuke heard knocking coming from somewhere. _

_

* * *

_

Kousuke opened his eyes and tiredly sat up. Where was the knocking coming from? Kousuke waited a moment then heard the knocking again and this time a voice was carried with it. His father's voice. Kousuke yawned getting out of bed and headed over to the door. It opened as soon as he reached for the door and hit him straight on the forehead. "Ah Kousuke!" Kousuke's eyes went all swirly and he started to fall backwards. His father caught him before he hit the ground. "Kousuke are you okay?" asked his father and Kousuke looked at him. "How come... there are two of you?" his father sweat-dropped and then helped Kousuke up. "Come on, I'll get you an ice pack,"

Sometime five minutes later Kousuke lay on the couch with an ice pack over his forehead while his father cooked dinner. His stomach growled reminding him that he hadn't eaten since before he got onto the plane. "Do you want your curry a special way?" his father asked from within the kitchen. Kousuke thought for a moment, curry? "Um, spicy," he told his father and then there was a loud crashing sound and smoke started coming out from the kitchen. Kousuke bolted to his feet and rushed into the kitchen. Coming from the stove gray smoke started to fill the kitchen. His father was blinking confused and then turned as if he had realized Kousuke was there the whole time.

"Um... how about we get take out instead," Kousuke suggested and his father nodded then a boom blasted out from the stove and more smoke poured out into the kitchen. Kousuke sweat-dropped and then said, "How about you turn the stove off first?"

Much later once Kousuke's father turned the stove off and aired out the kitchen the food they had ordered came and they sat down to eat. "So... how's your head?" Kousuke blinked as he opened the pizza box and said, "Fine doesn't even hurt," his father smiled and took a slice of pizza out of the box. "Tomorrow's sunday, I can get your school uniform before I go to work if you'd like," his father asked and Kousuke shook his head, "Actually I wanted to get it myself; I want to see how much the towns changed," a nod came from his dad and then he stood up. "Don't stay up to long okay Kousuke?" Kousuke blinked but nodded, he actually had no idea what time it was. Kousuke finished his second slice and realized his father was staring at him, actually at his forehead.

"Nani?" he asked and his father leaned over to Kousuke and moved some hair away from his forehead. "You'll have a bump better keep the ice on your head a little while longer," Kousuke frowned and muttered something about it not hurting and that he wasn't five years old anymore. His father smiled and the flicked Kousuke on the forehead in the same spot where the door had collided with his head. "Itai," he muttered quietly as his father left and he rubbed it. Okay so it still hurt big deal. Kousuke frowned but then decided that he should return to his room.

* * *

An hour later Kousuke stood stretching his arms and then looked over to the clock that was sitting above his bed. It read 11: 54. He looked back over to the boxes, four of which were empty. He had six more to go though. He sighed and bent down to open another box but stopped as he noticed something odd about his desk. It looked like there was something lit inside of the top right drawer. Maybe dad put something in there he thought.

Kousuke reached for the handle on the drawer and as he did the whole room seemed to grow darker and the light seemed to grow larger, Kousuke reached for the handle to the drawer and the glow stopped, his eye color changed fading to a light silver blue color as he touched the handle, a shock of energy shocked him and he pulled his hand away, his eyes returning to normal. He blinked and looked at his hand; what was that? He looked back to the drawer and decided it was just electricity nothing it open he blinked his eyes turning back to normal. What was that? Kousuke stared down into the drawer. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the same book from his dream. The SAKURA.

But how could this be? He had only seen the book in his dreams. It couldn't be real could it? Curious and somewhat frightened Kousuke decided to pick the book up. As he did the room darkened and Kousuke touched the winged lock on the book and tried to pull it open but the lock held tight. Kousuke frowned maybe this wasn't the book he had dreamed of maybe it just looked really similar to the book from his dreams. Kousuke sat the book ontop his desk and turned around. Well whatever, he flopped onto his bed and sighed, he'd just finish tomorrow. He turned off the lamp light above his bed and rolled onto his side. Moments later he was fast asleep and failed to notice that the book he had laid on the desk started to glow a golden color.

* * *

_"And the key?" Kousuke opened his eyes as he heard the voices. "I'll hide it...to where they will never find it," a woman's voice stated sounding somewhat sad. Kousuke wondered if she was the same woman that he had dreamed about before. "Separate from the book," she added. 'Book? Does she mean...?' Kousuke thought remembering the book that he found. "And yours?" "I'll leave it in the care of her," There was a long silence but Kousuke could tell that they whoever they were, haven't left. "I can't believe its happening so fast... Everything...., leaving it all behind, will those two hate us for it?" the woman's voice asked. "No....I'm sure they won't...Sak...." the voices faded away as the top of Kousuke's head started to throb and he woke up. _

* * *

"Itai...." Kousuke muttered opening his eyes realizing that he was half off of his bed his head touching the floor and his feet were tangled up in his blankets half way in the bed. He rolled onto the floor and the blankets untangled and freed his legs. He stared down at the wooden floor and thought, How come he kept dreaming the same thing over and over? And who were those mysterious people? Remembering the book he found he stood on his knee's and looked over to his desk. The book hadn't moved from the night before but something seemed different about it. Kousuke stood up and quickly made his way over to the desk.

Picking up the book he stared at it intensely. "Was she..." he whispered then the door swung open. Kousuke turned and blinked seeing his father wearing a black suit and had his hair gelled back. "Is something funny?" his father asked. Kousuke shook his head but then snorted covering his mouth with his free hand and started shaking. His father frowned and gave his son the, I don't see what's so funny expression. "You look like a loan shark," Kousuke said his voice came out muffled because of his hand but his father sighed, "Get dressed I'll drop you off at the school,"

Kousuke blinked and gave his father a strange look but then noticed he was looking at the book. "Where did you get that?" he asked and Kousuke looked back down to the book. It would be strange if he said he found it in the desk so....., "I brought it at one of the antique store back in America," he lied. He hoped his father would believe him; he was a horrible liar. "Its pink," "I thought it was cool okay?" snapped Kousuke his father stared at the book his gray blue eyes shining coldly at it then he looked back up to Kousuke and his eyes softened a great deal.

"Fine, but next time just tell me the truth on where you got it," Kousuke sweat-dropped and nodded, so his father had noticed his lie. "Hai....," his father left the room and Kousuke set the book down. Though Kousuke hadn't noticed, his father had stopped a few steps from his door. 'Is it finally starting,?' he thought with a worried expression on his face. He looked back to gaze at the door leading to Kousuke's room, then turned back around and headed down the hallway.

* * *

Kousuke walked down the stairs wearing blue jeans, a long sleeved black shirt, and a blue jean jacket, he also carried a coat in his arms. "Are you ready?" his father asked and Kousuke looked to the front door, his father sat at the steps putting on his shoes. "Yeah...." Kousuke yawned and rubbed his eyes his was still tried. "Still not used to the time difference here?" his father asked. Kousuke shook his head then walked over to the steps to find his shoes. He had put them there last night. "Are you sure you don't want to stay home and sleep?" Kousuke nodded and said, "I'm fine I can sleep tomorrow," his father did not look convinced he gave Kousuke a long hard stare and then said, "Just don't over do it,"

Why was with his father being so over protective, and a worry wort. He acted as if Kousuke were a fragile doll or something. He bent over to pick up his shoes and as he did he stopped midway. "Kousuke?" he blinked hearing his father call him and looked up at him. "Is something wrong?" Kousuke shook his head and continued to put on his shoes. His father stared at him for a short moment then stepped to the door. "I'll be in the car," he left before Kousuke could say anything and closed the door behind him.

Kousuke looked back towards the stairwell and stared at it for a while. He had heard something, a voice, thought whoever it was he didn't recognize it. Once he finished putting his shoes on Kousuke pulled on his jacket and headed out the the door.

* * *

Much later that day after Kousuke had gotten his school uniform and class list, he decided to look around the city before going home. Many things had changed, like seijou elementary, and the high school. The schools had been deserted some odd years ago and since then kids decided to spray paint graffiti on the walls bust out all the windows and mess up the old field. Kousuke remembered his father said once when he were younger that the school closed down when he started his third year there, but he never knew the reason.

Kousuke stopped by the park too. The old penguin slide was still there, so were the smaller ones. It hadn't changed at all. Not even the bridge to the lake changed. It surprised Kousuke that so many things were the same. Like they weren't meant to change, the only thing that changed was that old school. Walking down the street he stopped looking around the shopping district. "Piffle Princess?" that name sounded familiar, he paled remembering why he remembered the name. 'Ugh....' he thought and started walking again. He walked pass an alley way and then stopped hearing someone call him.

"You there, would you like your fortune read?" Kousuke looked to the woman who had just called out to him. He shook his head and politely said, "I'm sorry I don't really believe in that kind of thing," Oddly enough the woman smiled at him. Though she hid her face with a purple cloth, she seemed kind. Her eyes, he realized. Her eyes they were so kind, and blue. "That doesn't matter," she said and Kousuke stared. She blinked cluelessly at him. "Do you still want me to read your future young man?" Huh, but he didn't want his future read. He already told her that, but still he walked to the small table she had a crystal sitting on the middle of.

"How much?" he asked, the woman giggled, "No charge, this one's free," she said and then put her hands around the crystal ball. Closing her eyes she muttered a few words Kousuke couldn't understand and the crystal ball started to glow. He stared at it shocked and dropped the bag his school uniform was in to the ground as his eyes once again shined a pale silver blue. "You will face many hardships in the near future, and you will also experience a great adventure. To over come those hardships you must never give up, alway believe in yourself. Kousuke," the fortune teller said and then looked up to Kousuke.

"And, you must remember that those of the past will always watch over you, in life and in death," She stood up and then leaned over the table and clapped her hands together. Kousuke blinked and then looked at her. She smiled at him again and then reached in her robes and pulled out a pendent. A key like pendent in the shape of a star. Two large wings surrounded the star, and in the center of the star were carvings of a crescent moon and of a sun. "Here," she held it out to Kousuke who took it with a dazed look in his eyes and stared at it for a moment. "Why are you..." he asked looking up but realized the woman had disappeared. As if she had never been there the table wasn't there either.

'Huh?' he thought, but she had just been there, normal people didn't just disappear out of thin air! Kousuke looked back down the the pendent in his hands and remembered the book he found. 'Could it be...' he thought.

* * *

No one was home when he opened the front door. Kousuke sighed relieved somewhat that his father wasn't home. He closed the door and took off his shoes, after that he rushed up the stairs to his room. Why was he so nervous right now? Kousuke stopped at his door and looked at his desk the book still sat where he left it. He walked into the room and put his bag onto the bed before going over to the desk and picking the book up. He couldn't remember much of what happened with that lady, it was really fuzzy, like he had been dreaming. Kousuke shook his head and then pulled the pendent out of his coat pocket and then looked to the book.

Did he honestly expect this to work? There was no way, it wasn't possible was it? Kousuke put the key up to the lock, he stopped and put the book down, this was stupid. Kousuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair walking away from the desk. "Maybe I should have let otou-san pick it up after all," he muttered and looked down to the pendent still in his hand. Every time he looked at it he felt dizzy. Turning back to the book he stared at it as well. It made since that this key could open the lock, why he had no idea. He picked the book back up and put the key into the lock. It fit.

Kousuke sweat-dropped, "You've gotta be kidding me...." he said dumbfounded. He turned the lock and the book started to glow then the lock snapped open and the pendent fell to the ground. Kousuke bent down to pick it up and the book fell open. Cards fell to the ground and as he did and he blinked. "Tarot cards?" Kousuke picked a few of which fell out and noticed a star like thing on the back. It looked like a seal or something. He flipped the card over.

Looking at the card he realized it looked like a winged woman. She had her arms crossed around her and a winged symbol on her forehead. He looked down and read the name off the card. "Windy?" Suddenly the room went dark and a glow shined below his feet, Kousuke looked down as the same seal as on the cards appeared glowing gold. Then a powerful wind blasted from nowhere surrounding him like a tornado. Kousuke closed his eyes as the cards from the ground and book blew around the tornado and flew off going through the roof of the house. He opened his eyes and gasped then closed the book as the last card flew out.

"Crap!" he shouted and the wind and glowing light disappeared. Kousuke dropped the book and looked at the cards again. He had three. Windy, Shadow and then a blank card with a heart in the center surrounded by wings. "What was...." he looked to the book noticing it was glowing again and something was coming from it. As the small animal thing came from the book Kousuke's eyes widened as the animal floated into the air and then opened his eyes.

"A stuff animal," he blurted out and the small yellow animal glared at him. "Whadda mean stuff animal you brat!!" Kousuke sweat-dropped and laughed nervously. "Gomen?" he asked and the floating stuff animal sweat-dropped as well, then blinked and looked around. "Uh....where are we?" it asked. "My room," Kousuke said and the stuff animal glared at him. "I can see that, who are you anyways?" "Ichiya Kousuke," the stuff animal nodded and then rubbed his chin with its small paw. "Hmm... that name sounds familiar from somewhere...." he muttered, a long silence came over them until the stuff animal screamed annoyed. "Ah never mind where's Sakura?" Kousuke blinked. Sakura? "Um.... I don't know who your talking about,"

"Your kidd....." the stuff animal turned around and the book floated up into thin air. "NOT AGAIN!!!! HEY KID HOW OLD ARE YOU!" he shouted and Kousuke blinked, "Um...15 why?" the stuff animal started mumbling to himself then floated to the ground. "I've been asleep for 8 years... so you would have been around..." "7 years old," Kousuke stated immediately. "Yeah..." the stuff animal said then noticed the pendent sitting on the floor. "That's the Star key!" Kousuke picked it up and held it next it's face. It frowned and cocked its head to the side. "Looks a bit different though...Ah those in your hand!"

Kousuke lifted his other hand and sweat-dropped again as the stuff animal got really close to his face in a serious like way saying, "You broke the seal didn't you?" Kousuke nodded and the stuff animal narrowed its gaze. "Gee's its a never ending story with these cards.... are you sure you don't know anybody named Sakura?" Kousuke nodded then asked, "What's your name?" "Cerberus, or Kero for short," the stuff animal said and Kousuke nodded. "Um Kero...what exactly is going on," Kero stared at Kousuke and then sighed, "You opened the book," Kousuke nodded, "You read out the name Windy right," he nodded again. "Then the cards flew away in a huge wind storm," another nod.

"That means you have to collect the ones that escaped with that key," Kero stated pointing his small paw to the key Kousuke still held.

".............. Huh?"


End file.
